


His Reunion

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Past bullying mention/implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: A quick stop at the high school reunion can, sometimes, make you feel better.I wrote a lil thing - here is that lil thing. Is it a warm up? Or a ficlet or.. I don’t know. But this is it.





	His Reunion

He stepped into the gymnasium of his old high school, it was funny… It had seemed so much bigger back then. As soon as he stepped in, it was as though everyone else in the room was suddenly froze in place, staring. There may have been a smirk playing at the corner of his lips as he walked in, ignoring all his former classmates as they tried to place who he was. 

The whispers began immediately, eyes tracing over every detail of him as they speculated. The sharp lines of his suit, so perfectly tailored to his tall, commanding form. His sharp cheek bones, piercing eyes… Everything about him oozed a quiet, near-terrifying confidence. From his smart glasses to his polished dress shoes, he was the epitome of power. 

He made his way to the front table of the reunion, seeing a book open for signing in along side name tags all laid out alphabetically. Someone had apparently put the book together to give everyone a place to write a few words next to their senior yearbook photo. He picked up the pen and flipped to the page his picture was on, but before he had a chance to actually write anything, one of the people amongst the large group broke away from the gaggle of whispers, interrupting him. 

“Hello there, welcome back! It’s sooo great to see you again! You probably remember me, I’m..” 

He cut her off, watching her with a bored expression. “I do, in fact. Rebecca Westfall, one of the cheerleaders, correct?” 

She seemed to beam, glad he knew who she was. “That’s me! Of course you’d remember! I was one of the most p-”

He interrupted her again. “One of the biggest bullies on campus, yes. Along with most of the other cheerleaders, and most of the football team. You do not need to remind me.” 

She was taken aback. “E-Excuse me? I was not!” 

For the first time, he actually looked amused. “No? I must be mistaking you for the _other_ Rebecca Westfall, who encouraged the jocks and other popular boys to push people into lockers and to trap them in bathrooms. The one who thought it was hilarious to send kids home with backpacks full of paint and with broken glasses.” At the word, he instinctively adjusted his own pair. 

“W-Well, we.. We were just kids back then. That was.. All a joke. Just.. Harmless fun.” She stammered, feeling absolutely minuscule under his piercing gaze.

“…Of course. Harmless. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have places I’d much rather be.” He turned, writing something down in the book and finding his nametag. He picked it up, placed it in the inner pocket of his suit jacket, and turned on his heel to promptly leave the gymnasium.

With a huff, she turned to the yearbook to see what he’d written and her mouth dropped open. The freshly written signature was next to a photo of a short, chubby nerd with thick glasses, already wearing a tie despite the fact it attracted him a lot of unwanted attention and very easily singled him out as an easy target. He’d written nothing but his name, “_Dr. Logan Sanders_.” 

Logan slid into his car, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text message off to his husband. 

“I’ll be home shortly, I’m going to stop at the bakery to get a few things for us.” 

The response came back quickly. “Already? You weren’t there very long at all, love.” 

Logan smiled to himself. “No, but I got everything I wanted out of it.”


End file.
